vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batter
Summary The Batter is a quasi-silent and powerful character controlled by the "Player" (AKA The Puppeteer). His overall mission is the ultimate "purification" (lit. erasure of everything inside) of the zones. He rarely speaks in long sentences and acts more like a tool than a human (in fact, he is not a human, although what he is, really, is unknown). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | At least 4-B, likely 4-A, possibly higher Name: The Batter, Le Batteur Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Purifier, Savior, Physical Embodiment of Purification, Baseball Player Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Major Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Resists direct attacks to the soul and other effects of The Spectres), and Time Manipulation, Stealth Expert (Capable of making no sound as he moves), Healing via Save Bases and Items, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Resurrection, Elemental Manipulation (Meat, Smoke, Plastic, and Metal), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack and perceive abstract beings, able to interact with the Add-Ons, which are metaphysical existences. Was able to harm Dedan's speeches bubbles, and has various concept based Competences), Summoning, Durability Negation with Existence Deletion, Destruction, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure & Reality Warping via Purification (The act of purifying something would reduce the object into nothingness and destroy it. When he do this, the entire purified space gets totally desolated and changed into an entire white place), Illusion Creation (His visual form is dependent upon how the watcher see's him, quite literally taking form of the Mind's Eye; his transformation into the Bad Batter was based on the Puppeteer viewing the Batter as a monster), Shapeshifting & Body Control (Concept art depicts him stretching and morphing his body), Soul Manipulation & Non-Physical Interaction (His main work is to purify spectres and souls, and is able to destroy them), Flight, 4th Wall Awareness, Can survive in Nothingness/Vacuum, Enhanced Senses, his Add-Ons have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Exists as metaphysical existences), Status Effect Inducement & Removal (Can inflict effects such Poison, Sleep, Blindness, Muteness and Palsy. Able to cure effect), Statistics Amplification & Reduction (Can amplify their stats and others stats, or even reduce their enemies' stats), Conceptual Manipulation, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation & Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Resists direct attacks to the soul and other effects of The Spectres), and Time Manipulation, Purification (Type 3, Omega can cure all status ailments) 'Attack Potency: At least Star level (Capable of defeating foes like Dedan, Enoch, and Japhet, who can create a zone) | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Capable of defeating The Queen, who can create multiple sub-dimensions similar to the zones) Speed: Probably Supersonic+ (Ran up a super-sized industrial chimney fast enough to reach the clouds) with Speed of Light reaction time (Manages navigating the Nothingness, a place where everything moves at the Speed of Light) | MFTL (Got to the Sun at 361.6 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Pushes object that should be about this weight casually) | At least Class K+ (Should be equivalent in strength to Enoch, who can lift this by right of sheer size) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Class XPJ ' 'Durability: Probably Large Star level (Can take multiple hits from the Zone Guardians) | Probably Multi-Solar System level (Capable of taking hits from The Queen and The Judge casually) Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of fighting through massive injury, mental trauma, and without rest) | Unchanged | Unknown Range: Extended melee with various bats, up to planetary with reality warping Standard Equipment: Various "Bats" (notably the Ashley Bat, which is the most powerful bat in the game), Add-Ons (Summonable allies represented as rings, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon; all are nearly as powerful as him), Various pieces of Flesh (Top tier is Gold; restores magic power), various Tunics (Top Tier is Neil Tunic, which increases evasion), Tickets (Top Tier is Fortune Ticket, which restores considerable amounts of health), Joker Card (Revives himself or one of the Add-Ons), Belial's Meat (Removes all ill effects like poison and bleeding), Abbadons Meat (Fully restores all CP and HP outside of combat for the whole team), Eye (Used to fully analyze an enemy), "Symbols" that raise Attack Power, "Auras" that raise Defensive Power, "Colours" that act as secondary armor, various "Days" granting such advantages as: Resist Poison, No Terrain Damage, Avoiding Critical Hits, etc Intelligence: At least Gifted overall, capable of easily outsmarting large groups of people and figuring out complex puzzles insanely easily, if not instantly (although often lets the player figure them out anyways), easily outsmarts entities like Enoch Weaknesses: None hugely notable, although his CP (essentially his magic points) can run low in extreme cases if he is uncareful, extremely prideful Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of the Batter's (as well as those of his Add-Ons) attacks (AKA Competences) can be found here. Enjoy~ Key: Early Game | End-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Resistance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusion Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:OFF Category:Destruction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users Category:RPG Characters